Money transfer locations provide users with the ability to transfer money to another party in another part of the world. For example, parents can transfer money to their child at college during emergency situations. Similarly, a user faced with a late payment of a bill can wire or transfer funds to their credit card company so as to avoid a late fee. These are but a few examples of money transfers that take place.
These transfers can be conducted in person at a money transfer location or via a network connection. For example, a user might go to a Western Union location and conduct a transfer of money to a receiving party at a location in another state or country. Alternatively, a user might use a website such as Western Union to conduct a transfer of funds to the receiving party. Furthermore, one might even use a touch tone telephone system to provide banking information and account information to route funds to the receiving party. Thus, a variety of mechanisms can be used to initiate the money transfer. The money transfer service can then facilitate the transfer of funds to the receiving party through its own transfer network. Thus, a user who places a money transfer request with the money transfer service can rely on the money transfer service to convey the transferred funds to the receiving party and generate a confirmation that the transfer has taken place. All this can take place without the use of the banking networks. Thus, the fees associated with bank transfers can be avoided to the customer's advantage.
With the convenience of these money transfers, also comes the associated problem that disreputable people will try to misuse the system. For example, criminals might try to use the system to launder money. Similarly, terrorist organizations might try to use the system to convey funds to operatives in distant locations without traceability. These and other potential criminal or fraudulent activities exist just as they exist with normal banking channels.
Thus, there is a need for a system that can facilitate the detection of improper money transfers. Furthermore, there is a need for a system that will allow the management of a money transfer service to be alerted to potential misconduct by the transferring parties.